


Punctum

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Sort Of, but a slightly different take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly thought that once she graduated, she wouldn't see her lecturer, Nicole Haught, any more and finally get over this stupid crush.She was wrong.





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly 60% based on my actual life. I also have a billion other things to do but decided to do this instead.
> 
> Not edited or proofread.

It’s been a while since Waverly has seen her. Well, actually not that long ago. It was 2 weeks ago, which simultaneously felt so long yet also so quick. She’s been busy. A full-time internship, weekend part-time job, and also still slowly but surely making her art piece for the upcoming art show.

And that was her whole reason why she’s still here, in her alma mater, months after she’s graduated.

She waited in front of the lecturers’ office door with her friend Rosita, who was also a part of the upcoming show. While she was making small talk about each other’s lives, the door suddenly opened.

Waverly looked up and had to hold her breath. Out came Nicole Haught, her former lecturer and current curator of their show. In her black blazer that fit her nicely, black pants, and a really cute black scarf with skull patterns on it. Waverly has a thing for skulls. She almost said something to Nicole about how much she lied her scarf, but she held her tongue.

She regretted not saying anything.

“Hey!” Nicole greeted Waverly and Rosita. “Hi!” they both answered.

“So sorry, but I really need to go to the toilet, mind waiting for a while?”

“Yeah, no worries, we’re waiting for everyone else anyway.”

“Great, be right back!” Nicole smiled and quickly walked off.

Waverly couldn’t help but stare at that figure walking away. God, calm yourself Waverly, be professional. Be cool.

It didn’t take Nicole long to go to the bathroom and she was back before anyone else joined their group of two.

“So who are we waiting for?” Nicole asked Waverly and Rosita.

Alice said she’s just downstairs and Jessica said she’s going to be a little late,” Rosita read off of her phone.

“Oh alright then, we’ll just wait for Alice,” Nicole said. “So how are you two doing?”

“Good,” Waverly said. “Though I am a little sick. I’m wearing so many layers,” Waverly giggled and fumbled with her jacket. She was sick and feeling a little feverish. It’s been a long week and an even longer weekend. (She took full day shifts on the weekends because she needs the money dammit.) Now she was paying for it by wearing four layers of clothes even though it’s barely autumn.

“Oh, yeah, the weather’s been killer lately. That’s why you should always keep a bottle of vitamin C with you,” Nicole said. 

“I don’t have any money…” Waverly mumbled while playing with the edge of her jacket. When she looked up, Nicole had this look on her face. It was… worry? Whatever it is, Waverly thought she was really cute.

Dammit Earp, keep it together.

“Hey!” A voice called out.

It was Alice, who finally reached the office. “Sorry, I’m late!”

“No problem!” Nicole said. “Since it looks like Jessica is going to take a while, why don’t we all just go in first and wait for her in the meeting room?”

They all marched into said room and waited there while Nicole grabbed some things from her desk.

The meeting went as most meetings go. Unfortunately, this cold really was getting worse. Waverly barely had enough energy to explain her artwork and concept, let alone give inputs to the discussion going on around the table. Jessica finally joined them 10 minutes into the meeting and the other curator-in-charge, Alex, joined them halfway through.

Finally, the meeting wrapped up and everyone stood up to leave. Waverly decided to hang back because she had some important questions she needed to ask that she would rather not ask in front of the other participants.

“Um, so I have a question,” Waverly started when it was only her, Nicole and Alex left. Alex took one look at Waverly, then at Nicole, and waved her hand towards Nicole before she completely left the room. Nicole stretched out a hand as if to stop Alex from leaving. Weird, Waverly thought, whatever, I just really want to go home and sleep.

“So how can I help you, Waverly?” Nicole smiled. They both started walking out of the meeting room.

“I was just wondering when the money would be transferred?” Waverly struggled to say while wringing her hands. She really didn’t want to ask this, but she literally only have 4 dollars in her bank account and she needed to buy more materials for her artwork. “I need to buy the materials.”

“Have Valerie called you yet?” Nicole said.

“Yes, she has.”

“Then don’t worry too much, she’s usually very quick about this.”

Waverly started wringing her hands again. “Any idea when that’ll be?” Oh god, she hated to sound desperate.

“I’m really sorry, but it’s out of my hands now. You know how the finance department can be.”

Waverly, unfortunately, does know how the finance department can be. She sighed. “Alright then, thank you.”

“Is there anything else that I can help you with?” Nicole offered.

“No that’s it. Thank you,” Waverly smiled. Ugh, her head is killing her.

“So I’ll see you… later? If you need any help?”

“Um, yeah sure, I’ll see you later.” Waverly started to walk away. She really needed to lay down.

“Get well soon!” Waverly heard Nicole call out. “Thank you,” Waverly answered curtly, not even having the energy for her usual peppiness.

Time to down some medicine and go to sleep, Waverly.

* * *

Nicole sat at her desk, head in her hands.

“Uuuuuugh,” she groaned.

“So how did that go?” Nicole looked up to see Alex leaning against her desk.

“You abandoned me,” Nicole growled.

“You seemed fine to me,” Alex answered, coffee cup in hand.

“This feels so wrong,” Nicole said as she shifted through the papers in front of her.

“What, the proposals? Yeah, Jessica’s idea of using ping pong balls seems a little insane, but I think we can pull it off.”

Nicole looked up at her boss/friend. “You know I’m not talking about that.”

“Oh, you mean your little crush on Waverly?”

Nicole was really glad the office is empty at this hour. “Yes, Waverly.”

“You know technically she’s not your student anymore, right? It doesn’t go against any rules, legally or ethically.”

“True, but she still feels like my student,” Nicole sighed.

“And also because technically you started crushing on her while she was still your student.”

“Ugh, shut up, I am never drinking with you ever again.”

“Hey, for what it’s worth, Waverly Earp is a great person. She’s smart, capable, works hard, and she looks pretty cute, too.”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you have a crush on her?”

“Eh, I’m not into students or women younger than me.”

Nicole slapped Alex’s thigh. “She’s only four years younger than me.”

“Right, I forgot how much younger you are than I am.” Alex sipped at her coffee.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me plan the layouts?”

“Alright, calm down. Come on, let’s do it at my office. It’s much bigger than yours.” Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

Why did anyone decide she was going to be our vice dean, Nicole thought.

* * *

It’s been about an hour since Nicole and Alex started their planning for their upcoming show when Nicole’s phone lit up.

Alex happened to take a peek at the screen. “Oooo, a message from Waverly.”

“Shut up,” Nicole grumbled but smiled nonetheless when she unlocked her phone.

Looks like I just got paid! No need to worry about money :)   
For now…

Nicole chuckled and started typing a reply.

That’s good to hear! I’ll see what I can do to speed up the process at finance, maybe even call Valerie.

Oh you don’t need to do that!

“You want to take a break?”

Nicole looked up from her phone. Right, she was in the middle of planning this whole thing.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, I’m done,” Nicole said as she locked her phone.

Alex just narrowed her eyes. She glanced at her watch. “It’s late anyway, I should probably go home and feed my cats.” Alex then started to pack all the papers away.

“You’re right, it’s been a long day. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yup, bye,” Alex said, eyes not leaving the papers she was organizing. Just as Nicole reached the door of her office, she heard Alex yell “Say hi to Waverly from me!” Nicole turned around and narrowed her eyes. Why is she still friends with this bitch?

Alex just laughed when she saw Nicole’s face.

As Nicole walked back to her desk to pack up her things, she mulled it over. Technically Alex is right. It’s not breaking any rules. She’s not her student anymore. It should be fine, right?


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew if I ever added to this, it would not be in chronological order. I've never done anything like this before, so we'll see how it goes. This is very, very slightly inspired by my first class with my lecturer, but it's like 70% made up.
> 
> I don't know if writing about my crush into these fictional characters and stories is helping or making it worse, but I'm doing it anyway.
> 
> Not edited or proofread.

It was the first day of the semester and Waverly was super excited. Yes, her friends tell her she’s weird for being excited to be back in school, but ever since she decided to drop out of that dreaded business major and enrolled in an art school, she knew that it wasn’t her that was stupid, it’s just that her mind was wired for something else.

Investigating Art II was the name of her first class of the semester. The name on her timetable wasn’t familiar to her, but she didn’t know every faculty member in the school, anyway. It’s only her third semester here. But whoever this person is, she’s sure she can impress her.

“Good morning, class.” A tall, redheaded woman walked in, a folder in hand. “My name is Nicole Haught, and I’ll be teaching you this semester. Now before we get started, let me read the call sheet so I can start remembering your names. Let me know if I’m pronouncing your name incorrectly or if you have a preferred name to go by.”

As Ms. Nicole Haught read off the names, Waverly felt someone nudge her. 

“She’s pretty hot, right?” It was her friend Jeremy.

“Jeremy, I thought you were gay.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t tell when a woman is hot,” Jeremy whispered. “Also, I know she’s your type.”

“What?!” Waverly whispered, scandalized.

“Tall, short hair, great body, need I say more?”

“Oh come on, Jer, I am not that shallow.”

“You say that, but…”

Waverly jammed her elbow into Jeremy’s arm. “Ow!”

“You two alright back there?” Ms. Nicole Haught called out.

“Yes, Ms. Haught, I’m sorry,” Waverly apologized while her face started heating up. She did not like this kind of attention.

“Alright, just keep it down.”

When Ms. Nicole Haught finished with the roll call, she went to her computer to start her slides.

“Class, what do you know about Marxism?”

* * *

 

“You ready?”

Nicole looked up. Alex was standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“No, yeah, I’m good,” Nicole said, too quickly to be convincing.

“Yeah, right, I can see your hands shaking from here,” Alex said before sipping from her cup.

“You’re right, I’m really nervous. I’ve never taught a class of barely legal adults before, what am I doing? Why did you hire me?” Nicole buried her head in her hands again.

“Oh, it’s not so different from the programs you’ve led before, it’s just that now you have to grade them. And you know exactly why I hired you.”

Nicole knew. Alex was just recently promoted as Vice Dean and wanted to shake up the art department a little. Silas University’s art department is filled with, let’s just say, older professors who're a little out of touch with contemporary art. Nicole’s not just here to teach, she’s also here to help shape the curriculum and bring the art department into the 21st century.

“You’ll be fine,” Alex said as she patted Nicole’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be going now? It’s almost time for your class.”

“Right.” Nicole gathered her papers and walked towards the door.

“Good luck!” Alex shouted after her.

Nicole just smiled nervously. 

As she made her way to her class, she thought about the position she was in now. She never planned to be a teacher, or even be in education at all. Hell, she never even planned to be in the art world. But something about it called to her. The amount of freedom you have with it, the knowledge and history that goes behind it, how much she realized she can change the world and start a conversation with simple acts and gestures. It was all intoxicating.

She kept those thoughts in her brain when she finally reached the door of her class. Ok, Nicole, deep breaths, it’ll be alright.

With one last deep breaths, she pushed open the door and walked in.

“Good morning, class.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly is me. I am the former student crushing on their former lecturer really hard. Somebody end this for me now.
> 
> May or may not have more parts, depending on how I feel or if my own real-life story progresses in the future.


End file.
